


The Chronicles of Derek - 2

by Rumrouz



Series: The Chronicles of Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek doesn't know it, M/M, Prison AU, Stiles is undercover, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Stiles Stilinski is undercover in prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Derek - 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738863) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira), [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej). 



> Based on russian fic


End file.
